Alexander LaFontaine
Alexander LaFontaineAlexander LaFontaine, Astoria and all affiliated works credited to: Astoria-Cyberfei is an Inventor, Engineer and Alchemist responsible for the founding and development of the floating City-Academy, Astoria. Description Alexander is a fair-skinned man, slim in build, with blue-tipped, swept-back black hair. He is usually well-dressed save for the occasions he may be dirtied with grime and grease from his work. Adventuring Gear While adventuring Alexander generally wears a white ruffled shirt, underbust corset, fingerless gloves and skinny black dress trousers. He is usually strapped head to toe in utility belts and sachels for holding his various pieces of equipment: from weapons such as his revolver and daggers, to alchemists' gear. He wears an angel-wing belt buckle and a locket containing a picture of his lost son, who he still searches for to this day. Alexander wears a top-hat and goggles, and his longsword on his back over top of a long, black Troubadour coat. He has a hidden wrist-mounted gun which can be activated subtly using a black ring. He usually also carries a notebook with him, for noting down research and ideas he discovers on his travels. Formal Wear In formal situations, Alexander wears a ruffled shirt and waistcoat with skinny black dress trousers. The angel-wing belt buckle is still present, with his company logo. He wears a grey tie into which his company logo is also sewn, and still wears the top hat, hidden wrist-gun and locket. He also holds a hidden sword-cane. History Alexander was born to a middle class family in London, and raised in LaFontaine manor in Essex. He was brought up with a decent standard of living, and his father worked for the military. On Alexander’s 3rd birthday a letter arrived to say that his father, Charles LaFontaine, was killed during a military expedition into Tibet. Alexander’s mother, Adrianna LaFontaine, was a house wife and soon after her husband was declared dead she fell ill with a mysterious disease. She died soon after, and Alexander was placed in care. He was soon adopted into a small middle-class family called Dagon and was brought up there with a younger sister. Development of Astoria By the age of 14 Alexander''' '''had finished University with multiple degrees and had started his own company, LaFontaine Industries, where he began developing never before seen technologies. Many people thought him mad, other thought him a genius -- either way, his reputation began to build and with that so did the amount of money he earned. Over the months more and more people wanted work from him, even the military, and his company grew larger and larger by the day. He bought into smaller companies to fuel his need for employees; taking on military contracts, investing in little businesses, developing more and more new technologies. Before the Uprising, Alexander had started putting the finishing touches on his greatest masterpiece: the giant floating City of Astoria. The years of designing and building had finally bought Alexander’s ideals into fruition. This Dystopian Utopia would launch and rise into the air. Only Alexander’s employees and select members of the public would be allowed to join after passing an aptitude exam to enter. Post-Uprising Unknown to Alexander, Astoria's launch coincided with the first days of the Uprising. At first he stuck to his plans, only taking on the best and brightest to live and work there, but over time it opened its doors to Thaumaturgists and Elves alike; becoming the world's largest, and first, magic academy. LaFontaine Manor was destroyed in the conflicts, and so Alexander resides on Astoria to this day, overseeing his creation and community and venturing out on adventuring parties from time to time. References Category:Characters